Angel Beats! A Lost Story
by Ashuire
Summary: Mashiro has awoken in an unfamiliar world, a world called the Afterlife. During this time the Afterlife Battlefront wages war with the Afterlife Defenders. Mashiro is recruited into the Afterlife Battlefront and must fight the Defenders.
1. The Day That Started It All

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. My clothes were different from before, wait. Before? From what I remember I was shot in a bank robbery! What was I doing in a place like this. I take a glance of my surroundings.

I stare at the moon that shines oh-so brightly in the starry night. I sit there in a black school uniform. The ground beneath me was concrete. I could hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey look! I found someone!" An unfamiliar voice calls out. The footsteps grew louder until they were right by me. "Oi, you okay?" The man shines a bright light in my face, I flinch. "My name's Hideki Hinata, you can call me Hinata. What's your name?" I stare at him. He was wearing a different uniform than me. He has a tan sportcoat. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a maroon colored t-shirt. His pants were black and his hair was blue. He also had black shoes.

I finally realized that he asked me a question.

"Sorry, I'm Mashiro. Nice to meet you Hinata," I introduce myself.

"Mashiro, huh? Nice to meet you. By now Yurippe must've gotten here. I wonder what's keeping her?" Just as he finishes his sentence, a loud explosion rumbles the ground. Hinata topples over. "Shit, another skirmish?! I better move! Here take this and follow me!" He hands over an FN57 handgun. He also whips out Smith & Wesson Model 645 handgun. He rises onto his feet and rushed toward the origin of the explosion.

A note was dropped after he left the scene. I read it.

_Hinata, the cause isn't going well. we still haven't found any sign of God other than Angel. The bloodthirsty idiots (Afterlife Defenders) are attacking us relentlessly. Those guys are too religious! Anyways, look for more recruits. We'll need them._

_From, Yuri._

That pretty much summed up the situation here. I might as well go help them. I rush after Hinata.

I finally arrive at the battle. It was in the middle of school, in a courtyard. A bullet nearly takes off my head as I hear Hinata yelling something inaudible. I sprint to his position.

"I told you to follow closely!" Hinata yells at me, "we nearly killed you!"

"Not that it matters," the voice came from a girl with magenta-purple hair and greenish eyes. She wears a headband with a mint ribbon hanging on the right side. She wears a uniform with a blue collar, skirt, and a dark pink ribbon for girls. She hold a silver M9 handgun. "I'm Yuri Nakamura, leader of the temporarily named, Afterlife Battlefront! Now that you're here we're going to need your help! You need to go back the way you came and into the school. Get to the roof and use these fragmentation grenades to blow the living hell out of those guys on the other side!" She's already using me.

"Hold up! You want me to murder them!? Sorry but I don't want to become a murderer anytime soon!" I question her orders.

"Don't worry! They'll respawn like they do in video games! It'll just hurt a lot, that's all! Trust me here!" She retaliates.

I reluctantly nod as she hand over the four grenades. I run back the way I came as the bullets weave by me. Each bullet whistling by as the sound pierces my eardrums. I make it into the school. there were at least four floors to the roof. I start the climb. I finally arrive onto the rooftop. I look for the battlefield. The Afterlife Battlefront was being hammered by the Afterlife Defender's forces. I head over to the Defender's side. I drop the grenades and cover my ears.

No explosion. I forgot to pull the pin! I peek over the small wall and find the grenades four stories below me. I aim my gun carefully at one of them. I pull the trigger. _Click!_ I forgot to put the safety off. I do so and aim again, pull the trigger, and the bullet connects. A split-second later a loud and large explosion covers the Defenders forces. The shrapnel flew upwards and strikes me directly. I fly backwards in agonizing pain. Moments later I blackout.


	2. The Battlefront

I wake up once again in an unfamiliar place. It looks like the principal's office. My clothes were different from before. I had a tan sportcoat, white buttoned shirt, white undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. It was almost the same as Hinata's. I sit up, disorienting myself in the process.

"Hey look, he's up," an unfamiliar voice says aloud.

"Yeah." Whispers cloud the room. Just as I start to feel uncomfortable, Yuri and Hinata enters the room.

"Oi, Yurippe! The new guy's up." This voice was menacing. It came from a guy named Noda. He has purple hair, eyes, and tan skin. He also has a muscular build. He wears the same clothes as me. He also carries a large halberd axe.

"I see." She looks at me, "how do you like your new clothes, Mashiro?"

"Don't tell me you changed me. I mean, I even have fresh underwear."

Her face turns slightly red, "_baka_! Alice changed you!" She points at Alice. I avert my eyes towards Alice. A beautifully cute girl stood there. She had long chestnut colored hair with the same colored eyes. She wears a sandy brown sweater with a long buttoned shirt underneath it. She also has black shoes. For some reason, she isn't wearing a skirt or pants. She looks like a girl from _Y*ur D*ary_.

My face suddenly turned extra red. "Alice, did you really-"

"No! Of course not! That's disgusting!" She runs out of the room in tears.

"I actually changed you," Hinata was the one who actually did it.

"Oh okay." I reply

"What?! No reaction?"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Anyways, sorry about Alice. She's a bit shy," Yuri assures me. I nod at her. "Okay so let me introduce you to some members. First, we have Ooyama." She points to him. Ooyama has dark reddish hair and green eyes. He wears the same clothes as me. "Next to him is Fujimaki." He gives me a stare. He has black eyes and black hair. Same clothes, minus the shirasaya sword. "Over there is TK, we don't know his real name though." TK dances around whilst she talks. He has blond hair and his eyes are hidden by his dark-red bandana. He also has two small earrings and handcuffs around a string around his neck. "The big guy is Matsushita, or Matsushita 5-dan." He has a muscular build, with brown hair and small eyes. "The idiot in the glasses is Takamatsu." He has dark blue hair and dark bluish-purple eyes. He wears the same outfit as me. "That girl over there in the shadows is Shiina." She wears a large black scarf. Her skirt has two short slits and has the same torso as Yuri other than the short sleeves. She wears black arm guards from the back of her palm to her elbow and black. bandages underneath them. She also has lower thigh guards. Her weapons are tucked into two slots on her back. Her hair is dark blue and her eyes are a reddish-burgundy color. "The girl with the guitar is Iwasawa, leader of the diversion branch." Her pink-red hair is down to her chin and two locks of hair extend to her back. Her eyes are a dark red color. She wears the same uniform as Yuri except for the rolled up sleeves. She also wears flat calf high black boots and black sweatbands on her wrist. "That guy over there is Noda. And as you probably already know, this is Hinata, I'm Yuri, and the girl that just ran outside in tears is Alice."

"Yeah, thanks Yuri," I reply.

"No problem. Anyways, we are running out of ammo due to some of the recent skirmishes. We'll need to get to the _Guild_ to replenish our ammo. So soon we'll be starting _Operation Descent_ soon."

"_Guild_?_ Descent_? What are you guys talking about?"

"Ah, _Guild_ is underground. We have friends down there manufacturing our weapons. As for _Operation Descent_, that is what this Operation is called." Hinata answers me.

"Yeah, which means that you, Mashiro, will have to chase down Alice first and bring her back here," Yuri orders me.

"What!? Why?"

"Because you made her cry. Now, go!" I nod and run out of the room in search of Alice. I sprint down the hallway and check every room there is. No one is there. I reach the stairway. I can either go to the roof or check the lower floors. My heart tells me roof whilst my brain tells me downstairs. I listen to my heart as I run up the stairs and bash the door open.

_Click! _It was the sound of a gun cocking. I look towards the direction of the sound. Somebody had a gun pointed into the back of Alice's head.

"Shit," I whisper to myself as I crouch and pull my handgun. I check the magazine. It looks like I only have four bullets left. "Damnit Hinata. Why didn't you give me more bullets." I load the gun and cock it. I whip myself around the corner and fire twice. It was enough for the armed man to avert his aim towards me.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! _That noise went on and on as the man's fully automatic Glock rapidly fired off shots towards me. I dodge to my left and fire my last bullets. _Pop! Pop! _Both of them miraculously hit the gunman. One in the abdomen and one in the shoulder. He still stands. My eyes widen as he starts to shoot me. Just as he pulls the trigger, Alice leg sweeps him onto the ground and pummels him to death.

My eyes widen even more as her blood soaked hand retracts from the man's deformed face. She shakes off the blood and idles towards me.

"I can't believe I had to do that. Thank you, Mashiro, for saving me." She speaks to me in a choked, crying voice.

"Hey, Alice," she looks at me with tears. "You okay? We have an operation starting soon and I just want to make sure you're okay." I respond. She tears up even more. I walk over and hug her. She started to cry even more.

"Thank you Mashiro, thank you." Her voice was barely audible.

"It's fine, Alice. It's okay."


	3. Operation Descent

First thing in the morning the next day Yuri wakes me up as I was sleeping on the couch inside the office.

"Hey, Mashiro, wake up! Gather everyone here!" Yuri shouts orders at me.

"Five more minutes," I reply, still groggy from the shouting.

"Mashiro!" I realize my situation here. She would shoot me if I didn't get off my butt. I quickly jump onto my feet.

"Roger that ma'am," I say in a mocking tone. She hears the mockery and palm strikes me in the face. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Get moving Mashiro, get everyone here by 9:00!" She shouts her last orders as I walk out the door to find my comrades. I check the boys dorm first. There, I found Hinata, Ooyama, and Fujimaki talking. They tell me Noda is training by a stream. I tell them to head to Yuri at the HQ.

I head towards the stream. I notice Noda practicing with his large halberd. He was alone like always. It was as if nobody likes him. I feel bad for the poor guy. I walk up to him.

"Hey, Noda!" I greet him.

In return he spins around and shoves his halberd in my face. Luckily for me I dodge back. "What?" Noda replies.

"Sorry for startling you. Anyways, I need you to gather at the HQ."

"Why should I?"

"Yuri's orders."

"Well, I guess I will." He replies like a tsundere! He runs towards HQ.

"Crap! I forgot to ask where the others might be!" I yell at my ignorance. I guess I'll check the girl's dorm next.

I arrive at the girl's dorm. A sign that says _NO BOYS ALLOWED _highlights my trouble of getting anyone. Just as I am about to give up I spot a familiar figure exiting the dorm. It was Shiina!

I sprint up to her, "Shiina! I need your help! Please!" I practically beg for her help.

"Hm?" She looks at me and nods. Yes! I got her help!

"Can you gather all the SSS girls that we need for _Operation Descent__?_"

She nods. That's good! That means I got almost everyone!

"Ah! Shiina! Do you know where Matsushita, Takamatsu, and TK is?"

"At HQ by now." She talks!

"Thank you!" I run off towards HQ. Everyone is practically there now!

After a little huffing and puffing, I answer Yuri's question, "the girls we need are being gathered by Shiina and will be here in a moment."

She looks at me. "Good job. We'll just have to wait for now. How about you and I have a competition? You seem like a good shot."

"A competition? Shooting, right?" I ask.

"Yes, we'll be shooting a bunch of the defenders' patrols with my handy sniper rifle! I'll go first." She idles toward the window and a Cheytac Intervention M-200 sniper rifle was apparently sitting there the whole time. She picks it up and aims out into the field. A loud _Pew!_rings throughout the room as one patrolman outside drops. I hear the sound of the bolt cocking. _Pew!_Another rings out as another body drops. This is repeated for about five more times as the remaining patrolmen run back to base. "Ah! Sorry! I took all the kills!" Yuri maniacally laughs. Just as she finishes about five machine guns fire at the window consecutively. We all duck for cover.

"Hey, Yuri, how much ammo left in that sniper?" I inquire.

"_Eetto__, _the current magazine is out of ammo, but there is more mags near it. Why?"

"Thank you." I crouch to the rifle and reload it fully. The hostiles start to reload. I get into position in the other window and search for them. I see one of them tossing a grenade to another one. _Pew! _My bullet spirals in the air, connecting with the grenade in a mid-air collision. A loud boom forces us to take cover. "Damn! The grenades have a very high explosive radius!" I yell to myself.

"That's because we altered ours and they got a hold of some."

"Really?" I look into the field, only two got killed, the other three are hiding. I search, one of the heads slightly come out of cover. Afterward, he turns and sprays me with his assault rifle. I pick him off. The other two do the same and end up the same. "So, who won?" I ask.

"Tie," she smiles brightly, but it fades away as the rest of the needed members arrive. "Okay! We will be starting _Operation Descent_ now! I've already called in that we are coming down so we'll be fine. _Operation Start!_"

The entrance was under the stage in the auditorium. At first I was reluctant but that didn't matter as Alice said there was nothing to worry about. I take her word as I climb down the ladder.

The scene gave off a creepy essence. It's a tunnel that was dimly lit by a few lamps. We venture further into the tunnels.

After a weird, but joyful journey, we make it to another set of ladders this time it is the entrance to the _Guild_. I climb down the ladder.

The loud sound of cranking, hammering, and yelling was explicitly hurting my ears. The color of the air is like lava. It was spacious but that isn't all.

I peek down into the steampunk-like city of factories. Workers carry all sorts of material around, but for some reason they also carry dirt around. It's sort of weird.

The ladder comes to an end as Yuri's name is called out. "Oi! Yurippe's here! Get Chaa!" Yelling erupts as a man with a beard and a scruffy face greets us. "Hey, if it isn't the SSS! What's up?" Chaa's voice was quite menacing and hoarse.

I answer instead of Yuri, "we need more ammunition!"

Chaa glares at me, "who might you be?"

"Apparently, I was abducted into the SSS, and now I'm a glorified member, sir!" I respond.

"Don't you already have enough people?!" Chaa exclaims.

"Ha ha, there can never be enough!" Yuri responds somewhat maniacally. Chaa nods and gives orders to the rest of the workers gathered around, telling them to get ammunitions for us. Yuri then orders us to take whatever they give us and bring it back to the surface.

"Bring it back to the surface?! What the hell do you mean, 'bring it back to the surface'?! There are at least two thousand pounds worth of ammo we are carrying back up! Isn't there an elevator or something?!" I exclaim.

"_Teme! _Are you questioning Yurippe! I'll kill you." Noda seems angry at me for some reason.

"Elevator, huh? I guess we'll have to build one of those next time! For now we'll have to haul everything ourselves. If you die on the way, you die on the way," Yuri smiles evilly.

"But why!" She glares at me, "woah! Fine! Fine! I'll stop!" I answer reluctantly. I have to carry one hundred and forty pounds of the highly explosive frag grenades. Everyone else carries guns and other ammunition.

About two hours of hauling heavy ammo we finally get a break. Although, this break is enough to make me fall asleep, along with Alice too.


	4. Alice and I

Something pokes my face. It keeps happening but why do I not want to open my eyes? It's really starting to get annoying but my eyelids stay shut.

"Hey, Ma-shi-ro, are you alive?" That voice sounded so familiar, like the voice of my girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend? Didn't I die? Oh shit that's right, I fell asleep while carrying a bunch of grenades. That voice sounds like my girlfriend while I was alive though. It felt very nostalgic even if she passed away when we were both seventeen.

I open my eyes, "huh? Alice? What's up?" I ask.

"Hah hah, well about that: we fell asleep during the small break we had. They didn't notice and left us here."

"They left us here? You know the way back?"

"I do but there is still a lot left to hike. You sure you'll be fine?"

"Heh, of course! I won't lose to Yuri!" There was some sort of burning one-sided competition that suddenly sparked inside me when Yuri started ordering me around.

"Okay then. Let's start moving!" We get off our butts and start our treacherous journey once again.

We walked in silence for about thirty minutes until I find a question. "Hey, Alice. Why aren't you afraid of me like before anymore?" I ask.

"Why? Well, I don't really know, but if I were to guess: it's because you saved me." She answers my question without looking at me. "Why don't we take a break. I feel worn out."

"Okay, there seems to be a little space in the wall over there," I point out. We walk into this space and set down our supplies. We then sit in silence for a moment, nourishing ourselves with food and water.

"Mashiro, what was your life like when you were alive?" I slightly feel my body jolt.

"Well, um. Let's see." I start the story. I used to live in Japan for the first five years of my life until I moved to the United States of America when I turned six. Elementary school was regular and so was middle school. Although, during those last months of middle school I found myself attracted to a girl, a girl I can't seem to remember the name of. My interest grew so much in high school that my heart was going to explode. In my third year of high school I asked her out and was flat out rejected. This girl was shy too, which was probably the reason for her rejection.

I waited a whole month until I asked her out again. This time she accepted. During one of our dates I asked her why she rejected me the first time. She told me that she didn't want me to suffer, and I asked her what she meant by that.

"She was going to die."

"What do you mean?"

"She had some sort of terminal illness that would kill her by the end of her third year in high school. The death date was quite ironic too," I let out a choked chuckle, "she would die on her birthday and on Christmas. Everyone was supposed to be having fun. Why her?"

"Mashiro, sorry, you don't have to continue." Alice assures me.

"No it's fine, I can continue - On that day she died, her family, friends, and I lost something irreplaceable. About a year later, I went to the bank to get some money when some people barged in with assault rifles. Luckily for me, during my time of depression I took some martial arts and shooting lessons. I tried to save the hostages, but it wasn't enough when I got gunned down after killing two of their buddies. After that I woke up in this unfamiliar world." I finish my story off.

"Hey, sorry for making you explain your backstory. If you'd like, I can tell you mine." She stared into my eyes.

"Ah, don't trouble yourself. I don't want to see you cry." I say, wiping my tears. "We should start moving." She nods; we start to move back to HQ.


	5. Operation Firestorm

"O-Operation Firestorm?! What the hell is that?!" I exclaim as I hear Yuri's words.

"Don't worry, Mashiro. All we're going to do is infiltrate the Defender's base and blow off all those grenades you carried up here," Yuri explains.

"Blow up?! All of them?! That would blow up the whole school! Even if their base was five miles away!"

"Don't worry about it! It won't happen!" Hinata butts in, "we already tested the blast radius. It won't blow up the school."

"Wait, where did you test it?" I question him.

"You don't need to know," Fujimaki enters the room with the rest of the crew. Yuri explains the rest of the plan to us.

"Operation Start!" She yells aloud.

"Hey, Hinata, can you back off a little?" For some reason Hinata and I were paired up. I wanted to be with Alice. Now, we're sneaking behind enemy lines. Apparently, their base was in the mountains. We had to strap C4's (which I had no idea we had) to every grenade. After that we were supposed to place them at certain spots that would obliterate the structure. Lastly, we have to fire a flare and get the hell out of the danger zone. I don't really know what's supposed to happen afterwards.

"I can't help it. There isn't any room." As of right now we are between two tanks. Yes, tanks. We have to place the C4'ed grenades in the treads. I pull four out and place them all inside. Hinata does the same for the other. "Oi, why were you so mad when Yuri said we had to partner up?" When Yuri told us to work together I sort of said some things.

"Ah, it's not like I hate you. You're my favorite guy in the group," I wink, "but I wanted to be paired up with Alice. I took a small interest in her.

"You love her?" Hinata's words make me flinch.

"W-Well, I guess you can say that," I smile poorly. We continue with our mission. About twenty C4'ed grenades later we fire our flare and run.

Our run was quite comical as the large booms of the tanks and munitions were following our trail like bees.

"Shit," I take a few deep breaths, "I have never run like that before." I could barely say those words.

"Haha, I know, same here," Hinata was drenched in sweat. Their base was large too. It took a several groups and practically all of our grenades to blow it to bits.

"Let's go back." Hinata nods as I start to trek back to HQ.

"Good job everyone! I believe that a celebratory party is in order!" As if on cue I hear fire crackers and a bunch of snacks were thrown onto the table. We all dig in.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! _Consecutive explosions tear apart the school as the floor beneath us collapses. I black out.

"Kill all of them and throw them in the prison cells." An unfamiliar voice calls out. _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! _I heard four gunshots with at least six other screams following it. There was a sharp pain in my back; a large piece of wood fell on me. I struggle to throw it off as I try to stand. I scan the area.

The air is thick with smoke. The color of fire enveloped my field of view. Burning wood and people were everywhere. I heard too many screams, too many.

"Mashiro!" I hear my name, "Mashiro!" There it is again, it was Alice! I search everywhere as I hear my name. I follow the voice.

I flinch, Hinata and five other SSS members lay on the ground, blood slowly pouring out of their body. The culprit is the same man who assaulted Alice.

"You piece of shit!" I sprint to my opponent and swing for the head. _Fwoosh! _He dodges quickly and punches me so hard it is world-record worthy. I fly back into a wall. I look at him. He has a heavy build that seems to be completely built up of muscle. He is as tall as Chaa. He wears the regular school uniform. In his hands were Glock 18's. He raises them and aims for me. Instinctively I run as fast as lightning and tackle him into a fallen desk.

Another punch, this time to the face. I was about to black out until Alice calls out again. I glance at her. She throws me Hinata's Smith & Wesson Model 645 handgun. I slightly let out a smile as bullet fly at me. I roll to the right. He stops shooting to reload. I take this time to aim Hinata's gun and shoot. _Pop!__Pop! Pop! _I shoot relentlessly, forgetting about accuracy. My bullets hit his stomach and travel up until his head. He limply falls to the ground.

I run to Alice. "Alice! You okay?!" I could barely see her.

"Mashiro! Can you help me out here?!" She was trapped under a piece of concrete. I sprint hastily and pry the heavy concrete off of her. "We need to drag everyone out of here, dead or not!" I nod. We start to grab everyone in the SSS caught in the explosion and place them in a safe area.


	6. Aftermath

I smack Hinata's face, trying to keep him awake; totally forgetting that we can't die.

"Hey! Hey! Hinata!" He dies. I look around at my charred co-members. Some of them lost limbs, some died right away. I tried my best to get everyone but I'm sure that the blast blew apart a few members.

"Damn! I'm gonna kill those assholes!" I hear Yuri cursing them, coughing an instant after doing so.

"Hey, Yuri calm down. We'll get them soon enough. For now we have to regroup and replan. Either way, it's not like we did the same thing to them…" My voice trails off as I hear a few screams. I count off the heads. _1, 2, 3, 4_… Shit! We're missing Ooyama, Fujimaki, and Noda! I sprint towards the screaming. "Alice! Sorry, but I'm gonna look for more."

She nods while giving water to some members. I freerun through the blazing wreckage, dodging the collapsing beams and the shots of fire. I catch a glimpse of a familiar weapon. It is Fujimaki's shirasaya sword. More screams erupt, this time, closer. I peek around the corner.

Eight guys, two of them slumped onto the floor next to the intact wall. The other is about to be executed. So, five hostiles and one living friendly. Great! I check my magazine in Hinata's gun. Looks like about six shots. I unsheathe the shirasaya sword, it makes a nice screech. Sword in the right hand and gun in the left, perfect.

I whip around the corner and fire two shots. _Pop! Pop! _Only one hit, the other bullet ricocheted off the burning wood near him.

"Ragh!" I charge towards my opponents. That nice screech appears again consecutively. They had swords too! Looks as though their swords were medieval broadswords. They could kill me easily, but I have a nice speed advantage. They all glare at me, then charge. This would be the first time I've ever crossed swords. It feels blissful.

More and more screeches ring through my ears as I dodge and parry my enemies. I quickly fire two more shots. _Pop! Pop! _They enter one of their bodies, making him fall over. I swing my sword around me at neck's length. I slice one neck open but the second blocks me. The impact forces my sword to fly off behind me. I tumble back.

I could see disgusting smiles appear on my opponents' faces. The one that blocked me had cut his jaw when my sword barely shanked his jaw. His face is quite the creepy spectacle when he smiles with an incision on his smile. I let out a chuckle.

"Eh?! The hell so funny! I'm gonna murder you, you shithead!" He spits out those words in an inaudible tone.

_Sching! _A little glare of light appears at their necks. Then the heads slide off, blood gushing intensely. I could see a figure behind them with the shirasaya sword in one hand and a halberd in the other. The purple hair is practically orange due to the immense blaze around him. Twin fires are blazing inside the eyes, His clothes are ripped and burned. He falls over slowly.

I grab him as he is about to fall. "Noda! Hey! Hang in there!" I yell ineffective orders. I am practically hugging him as tears flow down his cheeks.

"Is Yuri alright…" His voice was barely audible.

"Yes, Noda, she's is doing alright."

"Heh, that's good. Thanks for saving me from that unhonorable death," he falls limp.

"Hey! Noda!" I could feel his grip faltering.

I carry the three missing members back to the others.

"I'm am gonna kill them!" Yuri still hasn't cooled down as I approach the rest of the members. "Hey, Mashiro, good job getting our missing members back. Alright! Everyone go back to you rooms and rest for tonight. I'll think of something for tomorrow. Dismissed!" Everyone disperses back to their respected rooms, except for me. I sit against a nearly collapsed wall, thinking. about where to sleep.

I had never slept inside my dorm room, if I ever had one that is. I always slept on the couch inside HQ. Where the hell could I sleep now? I sit here, thinking for a few minutes.

I decide to take action and search for the perfect spot. I idle around the ablazed campus, scanning practically anything for a candidate to sleep on. All I see is burning walls, rubble, and dead bodies. Everything is pretty much gone. I check the time: _22:17_. It's a bit late, I should hurry.

After about an hour of searching, I find a nice, secluded area to sleep on. It is somewhat indescribable. It is a perfect spot. I fall asleep almost instantly.


	7. A Remnant Dream

I awake to the deafening sound of gunfire and explosions. I could hear Yuri yelling orders and gunfire following them. I scan my surroundings. It seems that I was kidnapped by the Defenders. I couldn't move though, it's as though I am paralyzed. As of right now, the kidnappers and I are inside a brush, returning fire. The trees and bushes cover us up. Yuri yells something inaudible.

A tree is hurled across the air as an explosion carries it. Yuri probably ordered the use of one of those highly explosive grenades. The tree cloths-lines a few of the kidnappers; the Battlefront charges.

"Everyone, retreat!" I could distinguish the voice of the same guy who tried to kill Alice and I earlier. He carries me on his back to their new HQ.

We arrive at their new HQ with the Battlefront closing in. I could slightly move my body but it wasn't enough. More shots crackle through the thick air as more Defenders fall. I could hear the kidnapper swear at his luck.

"Set up mortars and fifty-cals!" He spits out orders.

I notice the sound of clicking as mortars are placed into their tubes and the fifties are reloading. Three large booms ring throughout the surrounding forest, making the trees fall onto the Battlefront. It seems that there must be at least three mortars. The fifty-cals fire consecutively into the forest, tearing it apart. I hear the screams of my comrades.

I try once again to move my body. I could barely lift myself up. The pain burrows deeply inside me. It isn't enough though. I hurl myself onto my feet and notice that the Defenders are too busy to notice me. I quickly sprint away from them.

I find myself between to makeshift buildings. I peek inside one; this building has weapons and armor stocked inside, it is their armory by the look of things. I run inside and grab weapons. I search for my favorite gun I had when I was alive. I could spot it in the corner of the room. I walk to it. It is the KRISS Vector, a weapons favored by yours truly. I could see a few grenades, two Compact .45s, and a nice Bowie knife there too. I grab it all.

I stand just outside of the building. I notice two guys sprinting this way with what looks like M32 grenade launchers. I take them out quietly with my knife and grab the grenade launchers; one in hand, the other on standby. I run back into the building and look for a way onto the roof. Luckily, there is a set of stairs leading to my destination. I sprint up the stairs and make my way to the end of the roof.

I crouch and aim my M32 into the mass of their defense. I launch a few grenades, devastating them with a deafening blow. The sandbags, crates, and bodies are thrown everywhere. I throw the M32 away and bring out the other one. I sprint to the other side of the roof and aim for the mortar teams. I launch a few more grenades, and obliterate them into oblivion. I toss the M32 and equip my Vector.

I sprint to the other side of the roof and jump off into the scattered sandbags. I land with a soft roll and turn my body around towards the Defenders' HQ. I aim for the remaining forces, and fire off all of my rounds. They all fall with a pleasant crash. I sprint into the mist my M32 created before.

I could feel and hear both my comrades' and my enemies' bullets whizzing by me. I dodge left behind a crate that has been tossed around by my M32. I peek around it and spray my gun. The more I shoot, the more they fall; they are dropping like flies! I toss the Vector and bring out the grenades; there are about five. I pull the pin off of all five and chuck them further into the mist. Rapid explosions follow each other as do screams. I hear a thump next to me.

"Hey, Mahiro! Nice shooting! We were going to save your ass, but it looks like you saved ours!" Hinata lets out a slight chuckle.

"No problem! It's the thought that counts!" I peek over the crate, "looks like they're charging. You ready?" I cock my two Compact .45s.

"Hell yeah." He reloads his RPK-74 and nods. We turn our corners and rapid fire our guns. The Defenders start to drop instantly as we charge. As soon as I start to run and gun, the kidnapper tackles me into a blue container. I could see his eyes enraged with twin fires. He is completely unequipped.

He pummels me spontaneously as I poorly block his attacks. I start to black out until I see a vision as I close my eyes. It was Alice, but she was in a hospital bed. My hands are holding hers. I was wearing a heavy coat which meant it was probably wintertime. Her face tears up as I start to grip harder. Two adults were also crying too. I could hear a screeching beep as the heart-rate monitor reached a flat-line. I instantly start bawling.

I open my eyes and notice the man choking me. I reach for the Bowie knife that I had. I pull it out and push it into my opponent's heart. His eyes turn red and his grip loosens. He slowly falls onto the ground. I hear faint footsteps in the background. My eyes start to close as I lose my grip on life.

"Mashiro! Mashiro!" It is Alice. She is holding my hand as my body starts to droop onto the cold ground. My eyes start to fall.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The lonely sound of a clock wakes me up. I lay on a hospital-like bed. I take a look around. There are a few other beds. The room is a beige-like color. It is somewhat peaceful, my confusion is the only thing not creating full tranquility. To my right is a beautiful girl tightly holding my hand. The familiar silky chestnut hair is hanging down. The cute face is completely blushed. The eyes are red with signs of intense crying. She hasn't noticed my waking yet. I carefully take my other hand place it onto her's. She flinches a little.

"Oh, you're awake." She notices me.

"Sorry for making you worry, Alice." I reply.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay."

"Thanks," I sit up. "How about we head for the roof?"

"Sure."

We lean on the railing of the roof. The sky is a nice orange color. The bright sun is now just starting to set.

"Alice, did I know you? From when I was alive?"

She smiles and nods. I hug her.

"You were my girlfriend, huh? Sorry for not noticing earlier."

I could feel her flinch. I notice her crying silently.

"Hey, Alice, it's fine. No need to cry." I start to embrace her longer. "We'll meet each other in the next life, right? I could feel her face nod on my shoulder. She lifts her head and stares directly into my eyes. I close in, connecting my lips with hers. My eyes close.

I open them. I didn't see Alice in front of me. Instead I see a bland, white ceiling. There is an IV hooked up to my arm. I take a look around. I notice that Alice is no where to be seen.

"Alice…" A voice that I wouldn't call my own tumbles out as a sharp pain appears in my throat. I pull the everything out of me and try to sit up. A loud beep, the same as when Alice had died rings out. My back trembles in pain. I slowly struggle, using the metal stand to help.

I slowly get off the bed and grab the stand. I nearly fall. I take a few painful steps towards the door, leaning on the cold metallic stand for help. I slowly step out into the door and restart my adventure in this new world.


End file.
